1. Field of the Invention
The present is related to a medical instrument, and more particularly to an instrument for removing a cataract in an eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Cataracts are opaque tissue which has grown in a lens of an eye causing a loss of sight. In an operation for recovering a cataract patient""s sight, a doctor removes the opaque tissue by a bistoury and plants an artificial lens in the patient""s eye. However, healthy tissue around the diseased tissue often is removed by the bistoury because the lens has a round profile. Furthermore, it is also not easy to completely remove the irregularly-shaped diseased tissue using the conventional bistoury.
Therefore, the invention provides a cataract instrument to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cataract instrument with which a doctor can effectively remove opaque tissue in a patient""s eye.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.